Birds Should Be Free
by earthraindragon1
Summary: There always had to be some damn evil around, ready to swoop in, talons and all, and take away any freedom that the good in this world had. And Astrid had let it happen
1. Chapter 1

**This is quite a sombre story, based off something that happened to me today. It really got to me, and I thought Astrid was the perfect charecter for it.**

 **Birds should be free**

It was beginning to get dark outside, and Astrid had been about to head back in, out of the cold winter air. Sweat prickled her forehead, making her shiver, and a basketball was clutched in her hands. Practice was essential if she wanted to get into the county tournaments. Her last school match had gone pretty well, with several scores from her, and Astrid wanted to keep up her winning streak.

Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly heard a thump, as something hit the wall beside her.

The neighbours called him Felix. He was a slim, black and white cat, with pointed teeth, and a snarl. Felix had just jumped headfirst into the wall. He growled, and padded off. Astrid raised her eyebrow, and began to laugh.

Then she saw the bird.

Blood oozed from scratches on his back, his wing badly broken. But that wasnt the worst part. When the bird, a pigeon, bobbed his head up, there was nothing except bone and blood. No feathers, no skin, just a gap, a gaping reminder of what wasnt there.

Astrids stepped back, mouth open in horror at the sight. Felix turned to face the young teen, and Astrid stared at him in shock. Blood glistened from his fur, ingrained on his talons, and on his soul. He hissed, and slunk away into the shadows.

"ASTRID!" The blonde turned to her house. Her Mother was calling from the back door. "ASTRID! DINNERS READY, COME IN!"

Astrid gave a final glance to the bird, before going in for dinner, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Eating was hard. No matter what Astrid dod, all she could think of was the pigeon.

"Astrid, is anything the matter?" Mr Hofferson glanced over his paper, glacing at his only daughter. Astrid looked up. "Felix attacked a Pigeon in the garden. He's injured." Astrid glanced hopefully at her Father. "Maybe we could rescue him, help him-" Mr Hofferson held up a hand.

"Astrid, sometimes we have to let nature take it's course." Mr Hofferson began reading his paper again. " Anyway, the birds probably dead by now." Astrid pushed her plate away, and left the table, ignoring her parents cries. She walked the the garden door, and opened it, stepping into the garden. The bird was gone, and only a trail of feathers was left. Astrid followed them into a bush, and swallowed.

She'd found the bird, alright.

Felix leaned over the dead bird, his eyes glinting in the darkness, attacking the dead pigeon with his teeth.

She'd been too late.

Astrid raced back to her room, and began punching her bed. When that wasnt enough, she stormed t the bathroom, and ran the tap, filling the basin with water. Astrid stuck her head in the water, and screamed.

She screamed because nothing is free.

Nobody on the Earth is free from pain and fear.

Not even the birds, who soared the skies, who _should_ be free, were not.

There always had to be some damn evil around, ready to swoop in, talons and all, and take away any freedom that the good in this world had.

And Astrid had let it happen. Astrid felt just as bad had she killed the bird herself. Because she had, really. She'd let hope die.

From that day on, Astrid never let hope die, always tried to give freedom to love and be loved. Beacuse birds should be free.

 **Always help people to be freed from evil. Even if their a bird. Everyone deserves a chance at freedom.**

 **Wouldn't you want one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I havn't updated for a while, i've been knee deep in work, and exhausted. Daddy, is that love? should be updated within the next few days, but I decided to continue this story. As for Astrid and the Red Death, that may take a little longer, but it will be continued! Time for some R and R!**

 **Sonic and Raven fan- At the time of writing that story, I was pretty angry, but your right, we do have to let nature take it's course. The chapter wasn't totally just about birds and cats, though. For me, it held a deeper meaning, about how hope is often cruelly taken from us, and how we have to fight to keep it. Thankyou for reviewing, and please keep reading. P.S:You have thirteen birds at home? Thats awesome (:**

 **midnightsky0612- Once again, thankyou for reviewing. Even short reviews like that make me want to keep writing "Interesting" stories (: Keep reading!**

 **Emma- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter (: Astrid certainly is not going to give up on a certain someone!**

 **Here's chapter two!**

The county tournaments had been a success. Team Meathead hadn't even been able to reach Berk's hoops thanks to Thorston twins defence. Snotlout and Fishlegs had _somehow_ worked together in the centre, and Astrid scored every goal she could. Coach Gobber had been roaring with happiness, and Astrid was pretty sure he wasn't sober by the end of the day.

That was why Astrid was walking home, alone, and in the dark. She'd rather risk kidnap than Gobbers drunk driving. The fact it was raining didd'nt help quench her fear of every shadowy corner.

Quickly checking she was alone, Astrid stopped walking, and bent down to retie her shoe lace. The damn thing kept coming undone all day...

That was when she heard the scream. It was terryfying, the sort of howl an animal gives before it dies. Astrid couldn't have ignored it if she tried. Sprinting forward, Astrid turned right, then left, into a dead end.

At first, all Astrid saw were moving shadows. The shadows turned around to face her, (glinting eyes, hissing) and Astrid stepped backwards when she saw the snarling faces (ready to pounce on their prey), and shining knives (talons, ready to kill). Behind them, a boy, his head slumped, and bleeding ( a dying, bleeding, bird).

Astrid tried to move. She was stuck, frozen, unable to do anything. The shadows moved closer to her, licking thier lips, chuckling. One reached out to touch her. The boy groaned.

 _I'm the prey. Their the hunters. Only the strong can survive in this world._ The man shoved Astrid to her knees, raising the knife above his head. _That bird couldn't fight back because it wasn't strong enough._ The blade inched closer. _I'm scared. But i'm strong._ The man was smirking _I'm not going to die on my knees. I'm going to fight, for the bird, for the boy._ Adrenaline coursed through Astrid veins as she caught the mans wrist, and threw a punch at his undefended stomach. Astrid heard something crack, before she fell into another world, grabbing the man's arms, and holding him down. The mans accomplice ran to stop Astrid, but the boy, all but forgotten, lunged at him, grabbing his ankles. The man slammed face forward onto the concrete. He diddn't get up.

Astrid held onto the wheezing man, and looked up at the boy as he crawled over to Astrid, cradling his arm.

"Thankyou." He panted.

Astrid managed a small smile. " No problem. We'd better call the Police, before one of these guys has the strength to get away." The boy nodded, and reached into his pocket to take out his cracked phone.

"Why were these guys attcking you?" Astrid asked. The boy frowned, and swallowed, his green eyes brimming with tears. " Cos i'm weak." He managed, befoe putting the phone to his ear, trying to ignore Astrids concerned gaze.

"Police please. Thankyou. My name's Hiccup Haddock. I, I was attacked by two men in Fury street, but a girl..." Hiccup looked at Astrid

"Astrid Hofferson" She whispered.

"Astrid Hofferson saved me, and now their unconsious. Y, yeah, im hurt. O, okay." The boy put down the phone. "They told me to sit tight until they came." Hiccup looked up at Astrid. " I'm sorry I had to get you involved. This is my mess, my fault, and..."

"Hey." Astrid cut in. " None of this is your fault. You were attacked. As for getting me involved..." Astrid looked whistfully up at the sky. "I owed someone" Keeping a firm grip on the attacker she held down, Astrid extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Hiccup."

Hiccups stared at the hand for a moment, before taking it, a small smile tugging at his features.

Sometimes hope does win, even in the darkest of places.


End file.
